


no need to say goodbye

by WeAreLonelyRobots



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bianca di Angelo - Freeform, Camp Half Blood, Feels, Hunters of Artemis, I hope this induces as much emotional trauma as its intended to, I should probably stop making pointless tags, I wish this was fluffy but no, Ill come back, Im sorry this is my first fanfiction posted here I know I know Im hopeless, More Feels, Nico di Angelo - Freeform, Other, Sad, Song references, bianca leaving with the hunters, damn now I sound like fluttershy, holy crap am I having a conversation with myself, no need to say goodbye, no no no I dont mean bianca/nico as in them being in a relationship, no smut dont worry, ok Ill shut up now, percy jackson first series, please read the entire thing its short... or dont if u dont want to u dont have to, will u understand them or no-that is the question, you can hate me later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreLonelyRobots/pseuds/WeAreLonelyRobots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bianca di Angelo talking to her younger brother Nico di Angelo as she prepares to leave on her first mission with the hunters of Artemis... hope u like it X3 I know I know it sounds like the most fucking boring story that could possibly be written but just give it a try</p>
            </blockquote>





	no need to say goodbye

Bianca tentatively reached out her hand, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, her eyes filling with both happy and sad tears. Her curled fingers stroked Nico’s cheek, and she laughed, albeit not in a happy manner, more of the kind of laugh you would expect from a man awaiting death, and yet her eyes gleamed with a sort of light that one sees in the face of a little kid that has just received a present. As if split in two, unable to be either one or the other, and so being both. Nico tried to say something, but choked on a sob, Bianca, his older sister, laughed, this time a sort of actual happiness hidden amongst the sound, even in her words, as she spoke, “I’ll come back, don’t worry. There’s no need to say goodbye”. Nico nodded, to clogged with emotion to speak, Bianca was and had always been his only family for as long as he could remember, and now that their lives were truly starting to become dangerous, when he needed her most, she decided it was time to leave him, to join the hunters, for a family she believed she couldn’t have with him alone. And yet… and yet he still chose to forgive her, to continue seeing her as his older sister, as the only one that really mattered in his life… and now, now she was leaving again, and this time there was a chance that she wouldn’t come back.  
“Y-yes”, he managed, and forced a smile onto his face, normally Bianca was able to see through all the false expressions he put up, knew when he most needed her, when he needed to be comforted, held in her arms, but today she seemed to buy it, buy it in her need to believe that leaving wouldn’t do him any harm, physical or not… because if it did than she wouldn’t be able to drag herself along.  
It was for her that he forced that smile onto his face, that he forced it to remain as he recognized the bliss of ignorance spread across her features, and for a moment, he felt proud. Proud that he was able to sacrifice his own happiness for the sake of her own, proud that he was able to do what Percy would have done, the boy who had risked his life for two complete strangers, proud that he had done the honorable thing… but in that small eternity he realized that there was nothing for him to be truly proud about, because he knew that if Bianca ever found out, she’d wish he’d never held up the masquerade, wish that she’d told him the truth, because honestly, the painful truth is much better than a heavenly lie, or is it? He didn’t know, but knew that the curtains would soon fall, and so he turned and ran, trying to hold back the sobs, his heart aching, the pain growing more and more unbearable. Bianca called after him, “Nico, wait!”, but apparently sensed that it was useless to try to call him back, and so settled for a simple promise.  
“I promise”, she repeated. “I promise I’ll come back!”


End file.
